A Big Time Rush of Love
by OneGirlOneMillionIdeas
Summary: Cassie was attending USC when her younger sister decided to pursue a singing career.Cassie has to take care of her sis and is forced to move in at the PalmWoods.Little did she know it was the beginning of her big time love story. LoganxOC & a bit OCxJames
1. Big Time Change

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the people from Big Time Rush unfortunately. Those all belong to the wonderful masterminds of Nickelodeon.**

**A/N: The boys are all their current age in real life; Carlos 21, Logan 21, Kendall 20, James 20. I do however own Cassandra & her hometown friends & fam and other characters not mentioned in the show.**

**Big Time Change**

**Back Story**

Cassandra Ley,21, is currently finishing up her final year at USC with a degree in international economics. She always focused on school and thought the show biz was a waste of time and not a solid job. She was determined to achieve her goals. One day while visiting home in San Francisco, her parents explained that once Allison graduated high school in June, she was planning to move to Hollywood to pursue in the show biz field. The parents thought that since Cassie was already living in the area for school, she should just move in together with Allie and watch out for each other.

**Cassie POV**

I can't believe mom and dad let Allie do this. She doesn't even have a set goal of being a singer or if she wants to be an actress. What's more stupid is that I have to move in with her at this place called the Palm Woods, the hotel for the future of Hollywood. I'm already dreading it. Sure it was only a 30 minute drive to campus, but I don't think I can last a day with a bunch of drama queens and kings thinking their hot stuff. Stuffy, pretentious, spoiled little-

I was cut off by Allie's squeal of excitement as I pulled up to the Palm Woods.

"OMG Case! This is amazing! I'm so excited! This will be the beginning of the rest of my life!"

"Yeah yeah…" I rolled my eyes at her over enthusiastic reaction "Help me with our luggage, I just need to check in with someone called Bitters and the rest of our stuff should have been delivered already."

We stroll in the lobby and I spotted the reception area with a rather grouchy looking man behind the counter. "Hi, we're the new residents for 2K, I'm Cassandra, we spoke about our arrangements a couple of weeks ago".

The man looked uninterested in what I had to say and just stated " Welcome to the Palm Woods..yaddy yaddy yada. Here are the rules: No parties, no loud noises, no obstruction…"

I would have continued listening to his droning when I noticed Allie talking to a couple of guys by the couches. I looked around the lobby, seeing all these aspiring celebs and I can only wonder why they didn't pick more solid stable career paths. I start worrying a bit about how I would be able to concentrate on my grad school apps and studies in this kind of setting. Of course my parents didn't think about how this would affect ME, I was the "responsible one". Boy that was getting old. I turned back to Bitters , suddenly realizing his name really suit his persona, and just nodded to his prattle. Finally I got the keys and I walked over to Allie.

"That only took forever and a day"I grumbled to her, and noticed the guys she was talking to were still there. They weren't bad looking at all.

"Hey Case, this is Big Time Rush! They were just telling me about the Palm Woods, and the people here. Guys, this is my older sis Cassandra."

The four boys started to introduced themselves to me. The one with the fuzzy eyebrows and blondish hair stepped up first. "Hey, I'm Kendall! " He seemed pretty chilled and down to earth. Kind of like one of those guys that put morals before everything"

The one with brown hair , and completely swagged out took my hand and said " James, nice to meet such a pretty girl like you. Let me know if you want to do something later or eve-" The guy with the slight faux hawk nudged him and whispered "I'm sure she doesn't want to be hit on!" It was clear that James is the flirt of the group

The latino guy wearing the helmet pushed James aside. "I'm Carlos! " I laughed inside. Carlos seemed so energetic and happy. I can only wonder why he wears the helmit.

The last one was the one who nudged James earlier. He just smiled and said " Logan." reaching out and shaking my hand . Hmmm he seems so polite but that was all I could figure out about him.

Kendall : "So just moving in to the Palm Woods? Which apartment are you staying at?"

"Oh we got 2K… we should get there now to check it out and unpack"

Carlos , who was talking to Allie at the moment heard and exclaimed "2K, That's right next to us! Sweet!"

"Well guys it was cool meeting all of you but we should get going. Lots to unpack. See you guys around." I nudged Allie and started heading towards the elevators.

Logan then spoke up and said " Do you need any help? " as the rest of the guys chimed in their offer

"I don't want to bother yo-" I was cut off by Allie and she answered "Sure that would be great! " putting her flirty smile on as she and Carlos made eye contact. Hmm I should ask her about it later.

Soon we were piling into 2K which was already filled with boxes of both Allie and my stuff. The kitchen looked amazing. I was going to have a blast baking and cooking here. And thank goodness everything was furnished. Pretty soon we were off to work. First we divided up the boxes to different rooms. Logan picked up my box full of my books and I wheeled my suitcase to my room. When he dropped the box down he was a bit out of breath and said "Whoa that was a bit heavier than expected"  
"Oh. Sorry. Those are my books, you could've just left them in the living room and I coulda got to them later. "

"Oh, It's fine. What books are in here? If you don't mind me asking"

"The weight ismostly from my textbooks but I have a bit of everything Nicholas Sparks, Shakespeare, Vonnegut…"

"Wow, never figured you to be into so much literature..wait textbooks?"

"Yeah, I just like to keep some of my textbooks for reference. Never know when you need to remember rules for derivatives or economic terms. I've always been a bit of a closet nerd."

He just looked at me in awe and said "You're amaz-" He was interrupted by James bringing in a couple of my other boxes. James then said " Hey Cassandra, this should be the last box for your room. Do you want to go hang out now?" Wow this boy came on without hesitating.

" Sorry, I still need to unpack everything, but how a rain check on that?" I couldn't help but notice Logan's smile dropping a bit. The three of us headed back out into the living room where Allie, Carlos and Kendall were already unpacking the dvds and games. James joined Kendall at going through our dvd collection, while Carlos and Allie were just in a deep convo about gaming and stuff.

"I guess I'll start unpacking the kitchen stuff, you can go join them if you want Logan". I started heading towards the kitchen and Logan just responded " I think they have enough help. I can help you". I just smiled and thanked him.

Unpacking took a bit longer than expected because before we knew it, it was almost 6pm. "Crap, it's 6 already…Hey if you guys want you can chill here and I'll order pizza. On me, as a thanks" Everyone cheered and was sitting on the couch putting in Sweeny Todd in the DVD player as we waited for the pizza to arrive.

Since school was about to start in about a week, I still had a lot of things to organize. I got up and said "Okay, I need to unpack the rest of my stuff…just come get me when the pizza's here. " I left the boys and Allie and went into my room and started taking stuff out of their boxes. I turned on my laptop and let some music play as I start to organize everything. I was singing along to _Take a Bow_-Rihanna as I was standing on my chair stacking my books up on the shelf when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

It scared me and the book I was shelfing, which happened to be my 1000+ pg taxation book,dropped and hit my head pretty hard causing me to lose my balance. I closed my eyes expecting the pain to set in when I realized it didn't. I opened my eyes and saw Logan. He caught me and was now holding onto me bridal style. He just softly chuckled and said "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." and put me down on my feet. "I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me. I was wondering if you need help?"

I thought about it and was embarrassed.. Crap.. did he hear me singing like an idiot…. " Oh" was all I could think to say. I was rubbing my head since it was throbbing from the book. I took a step towards my other books and it hit me like a ton of bricks. The pain and dizziness finally set in and I started to wobble and was about to faint over. Logan rushed over and held me by the waist "Whoa whoa, maybe you should sit down."

We sat down on my bed and he began to examine my head.. "what are you a doctor?" I laughed and asked. He just smirked. He brushed the hair away from my face so he could get a better look and for the first time, our eyes fully met. His brown hazel eyes made me melt and we just looked at each other.

My mind is thinking a million thoughts per minute. _Wow, his eyes, his smile. What is going on? I barely know him! _ Our faces came closer to closer to each other….as if we were being drawn and pulled together. I closed my eyes and he closed his and "Guys the pizza's here!" Kendall yelled from outside.

It bursted our little bubble of a world that we were in and we just nervously chuckled and joined the rest outside. Throughout the rest of the night we avoided eye contact..just focusing on the movie. _I can't look at him! What happened in there was a spur of the moment thing. You just met him. Get a hold of yourself Cassie! He probably doesn't feel the same way. Calm the F' down._

Soon the movie ended and we were all calling it a night. The boys were at the door and we were all saying our goodnights and Carlos mentions "don't we get hugs?" and me and Allie couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes. First Kendall, then Carlos. When I got to James, all I smelled was his man spray and it was a bit hard to bear. He just held on and said " It was so nice to meet you Cassie!" Kendall and Carlos eventually had to pry him off. Then it was Logan. We looked at each other and decided it was best to just hug. His hug was soft yet comforting and it made me sigh. Finally we broke apart and I walked him to the door since he was the last one of the group and Allie had gone back to her room.

"Nice meeting you Cassie, sorry about the book again." He said with a cute smile forming on his face.  
"Good night Logan. Thanks again"  
"Good night Cassie" and as soon as he said that, he gave a quick peck on my check and left.

I closed the door, holding the side of my cheek, and all I could say was "Wow"

Hmm this Palm Woods arrangement might be good after all.

**A/N: Still deciding if I want to do this in a first person POV or a third. Let me know your ideas on this. Love it? Hate it? Review please. XOXO :)**


	2. Big Time Friends

**A/N: Hey! So I decided that I'll change on how the story is told, such as rather than from individual perspectives, I'll do it from a third person's POV. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews & Love please.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the people from Big Time Rush unfortunately. Those all belong to the wonderful masterminds of Nickelodeon. I do however own Cassandra & her hometown friends & fam and other characters not mentioned in the show.**

Logan couldn't stop thinking about Cassie all night. She wasn't like any of the girls here at the Palm woods. She was in college, smart, cute, & not shallow. She is someone he would love to have met if he never taken up Gustavo's offer of creating Big Time Rush. He had no idea where that peck on the cheek came from! All Logan could think of was when he caught her, she smelled like strawberries. Her soft dark brown hair covering her face only to reveal her deep hazel eyes when he pushed it to the side. When their eyes met, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.

He didn't understand where these feelings came from and they were new to him. Sure he had Camille but those feelings were different. He just enjoyed her company, but with Cassie, he wanted to be with her, to be there for her. He wanted her in his life.

When the boys made it back to their apartment, Katie looks up from the tv and asks "where did you 4 disappear off to all day?"

Kendall answered "We met these sisters Cassie and Allie. They live right next door. They all seem ver-"

Katie interrupted simply with a " Who's in love with them ?"

James took out his lucky comb , and flipped his hair " Cassie's hot. She doesn't know it yet but she's in love with me."

Logan inwardly cringed hearing that and before he could take back what he said he blurted " Dude, she's studying international economics at USC. She's smart, nice and pretty funny. She's not just looks."

Everyone just stared at Logan's outburst. "So Logan and James are in love with Cassie" Katie simply stated.

"We're just friends" Logan quickly stated although part of him highly doubts his own feelings.

"I am going to make her fall in love with this" James said while doing the hand motion he usually does in front of his face.

Katie looks over to Carlos who has been quiet during this whole situation. "Allie is amazing! She loves video games, crazy adventures, AND corndogs. I think I'm in love" Carlos exclaimed loudly.

"Well I can't wait to meet them" Katie said as she turned her attention back to the tv.

The next day, Logan woke up to the Carlos' scream and the rest of the Big Time Rush boys ran into the living room to see what was so scream worthy.

"She texted back! She texted back!" Carlos happily stated. To which all the boys responded "WHO?"  
"Allie! I'm going to see if she wants to join us at the pool later." Carlos replied and started texting Allie back.

"See if she can get Cassie to go. Today is the day I will charm her" James said as he hovered over Carlos.

This made Logan a bit uneasy since she was constantly in his mind for the whole night. He felt a bit disheartened. James was always the one to get the girls, even back in Minnesota. But Cassie's different. She seems to be more book smart and more compatible with him rather than James. He then decided he wouldn't give her up without a fight.  
-

Cassie woke up the next morning with a grin on her face, remembering the exchanges she and Logan shared the night before. She went out to the living room to see Allie watching T.V and texting at the same time. "Hey Case, Morning. So what do you think of the guys last night?" She casually spoke, while her attention was still focused on her phone.

"They seem pretty chill." She half responded to her sister half yawned. Then Cassie remembered something. "So what's the deal between you and Carlos huhhhh?" She said in a sing songy tune while nudging Allie.

Allie just responded with a smile and stuck her tongue out. "What about you and Logan?" she retorted.

Immediately Cassie flashed back to what happened last night, Logan catching her, when their eyes met, the hug and kiss on the cheek. Just thinking about it made her smile. "Oh we're just friends" she said nonchalantly trying to brush off the matter.

Allie looked at her older sister skeptically and just said, "Just don't fall into this too hard too quick, I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Right after Allie said that Cassie felt her happiness dim a little. Cassie had just gotten out of a 2 year relationship with her college ex, Jake. It really broke her. He was one of her best friends before they dated, and one day he just ended things. It took her a couple of months to finally pull herself together, but every now and then she would still feel the pain of betrayal and heartbreak. Just remembering that made her feel sick to her stomach. _"Ok, I can't get hurt like that again. I just can't deal with that … We should be just friends..." _She thought to herself. And then she decided that things needed to be strictly casual between her and Logan. "Don't worry, we are JUST friends. " she replied to Allie. And she will make sure that they stay just friends.

"So what did you plan to do today?" Cassie quickly said to Allie in hopes of changing subjects away from her failed love life.

"I think I might hang out with the guys at the pool. Carlos said he'd introduce me to everything and everyone at the Palm Woods. You can join us Case! James has been pestering the rest of them asking about you. So if you and Logan don't work out…"

"I think im swearing off guys for the time being" Cassie said chucking.

-  
The boys were rushing down to the pool, Carlos, James and Logan being the most excited ones. Kendall stopped by and invited Jo to join them, and that way she can meet the new girls the rest of Big Time Rush were crazy over. Finally the 5 of them reached the pool and they saw Allie frantically waving at them. She was like a female Carlos. Logan didn't see Allie first. He saw Cassie lounging in the beach chair next to Allie with her ipod on and reading a book. She had her hair tied to the side and she looked like she was wearing a black bikini with a large shirt over it all. She had on these sunglasses that framed her face so nicely. She looked amazing.

They walked over to where the 2 girls were sitting and everyone said their "hey's" and Jo introduced herself to Cassie and Allie. Cassie recognized Jo from the series New Town High which she randomly glanced which channel surfing one day. She didn't know that Jo and Kendall were dating…_They must keep it under wraps pretty well._ She thought.

Cassie was trying to distract herself from staring at Logan who had a pair of aviator shades on (which by the way makes him look SO hot on the show) a maroon v-neck and black swim trunks. She just pretended to be focused on her book and casually nodding in the conversation.

"What are you reading?" Logan asked Cassie, while James Allie and Carlos headed for the pool. Cassie looked up and saw him standing there with his smile and dimples and before she forgot her friends only plan she quickly replied " Freakonomics. It's basically about the economic values of our daily life". _Crap_. She thought to herself. _This is going to be harder than I thought_

Logan on the other hand thought that Cassie was being a bit distant and he was mentally beating himself up for it. _Good Job Logan. You scared her last night from the kiss. Now she probably thinks you're a crazy stalker boyfriend_. While he was berating himself , Cassie looked up at him and decided to make clear about their friendship status. She felt it wouldn't be fair to both of them if she didn't sort it out.

"Hey Logan" Cassie spoke and Logan looked down at her, interrupting his negative thoughts, " Thanks again for helping last night. It was really nice meeting a great **friend** like you." Cassie made sure to emphasized the word friend and Logan got the point. He reluctantly smiled, while silently cursing at himself for ruining this, and said " Thanks."

Kendall chimed in sensing the tension amongst his best friend, "Hey Logan, lets sneak up on James and Carlos in the pool" Then the 2 boys proceeded to go into stealth mode and was able to quietly creep into the pool and behind the other 2 boys. Next thing James and Carlos knew, they were dunked in the pool. The whole time their backs were turned towards Kendall and Logan, Allie was facing them and saw the other 2 sneak up on them, playing along to Kendall and Logan's side.

Carlos immediately proceeds to attack Allie for setting them up for it and it turns into an intense splash war between the 5 of them. Jo and Cassie watched from the side of the pool and just laughed.

"So how are you liking the Palm Woods so far? Have any of the guys charmed you yet Cassandra?" Jo asked.

"Oh you can Call me Cassie or Case, or Cee. Hah which ever you prefer. So far the Palm Woods isn't as bad as the prison sentence I imagined it to be. As for the guys, they all seem pretty nice" Cassie mentioned.

"So you and Logan…."

"Absolutely Friends only. I'm done with relationships for a while" Cassie replied Jo before she could finish her sentence.

The 2 of them started talking and clicking and Cassie was starting to think she had a wrong idea about the future Hollywood. She found out about how when Jo first came to here, the boys were all fighting for her but in the end she chose Kendall. Cassie briefly mentioned her ex-boyfriend to Jo. She wasn't exactly sure what compelled her to tell Jo, a girl she just met , one of her insecurities. But something about Jo assured Cassie that she can trust her.

"Hey! ! Jo! Cassie! Come join us in the pool!" The 2 girls looked over and saw Carlos waving to them all while being splashed with a face full of water. Cassie just had a thought. _Where the heck are Kendall and James?_ But before she could say that to Jo, Kendall picked up Jo and James picked up Cassie in a surprise ambush and tossed the two into the pool.

When the two resurfaced from the water they saw the 2 devious boys laughing and looking proud of themselves. Cassie and Jo just looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They grabbed Kendall and James at the legs pulling them into the pool as well. Cassie and Jo highfived each other as the boys came up. Cassie couldn't help but notice James washboard abs. She was a girl after all.

James noticed Cassie checking him out, leaned over and said "Like what you see?"  
Cassie started blushing and just shoved James " Pshhh whatever" laughing at the same time. Logan noticed the exchange going on between Cassie and James. They looked like they were flirting with each other. Pushing each other around, laughing, having a good time, it made him feel nervous.

Moments later, James was tanning on the beach chair, Kendall and Jo were hanging out on the side, Carlos and Allie were out getting smoothies. Cassie just sat on the edge of the pool casually just thinking about the usual, school, plans, life and Logan swam up and pulled himself up to sit with Cassie.

"So when do you start school?" Logan said, hoping to break the silence between them.

"Ummm next week. I'm a bit nervous. Not to mention I'm slightly stressed from studying the GREs for grad school." Cassie just nervously chuckled. "I'm no good at the analogy portion at all."

"Hey I can help if you need it. I'm a slight closet nerd myself." Logan said.

"No way, I would've never guessed. Boy band smartie artie? Hmm that's something you don't see everyday." Cassie replied. Some of the people she was meeting here totally were different than what she imagined.

Subconsciously Logan put his arms around Cassie's shoulder and said "Yup. Nerd and boy band singer. I call myself NerdBoy…actually that sounded lamer out loud than it did in my head. Heh"

Cassie turned to him and said "Well you can use your super powers can come save me from my GRE doom anytime" laughing while she said it all. "Oh and by the way..you're not as smart as you think Logan"

"What?" Logan looked at Cassie all dumbfounded. Cassie then proceeded to push him into the pool. "Just think of it as revenge for setting us up earlier" she snickered and stuck her tongue out.

The next few days flew by, and it became a routine. It was usually video games , board games, movie marathons between Allie Cassie and Jo with the BTR guys. Cassie and Allie finally met Katie during one of their gaming sessions. Well usually Allie would get all caught up in the game with Carlos, Logan,James and Kendall, Cassie would just occasionally play and just rooted for the boys who played. While Carlos and Allie started hanging out more, so did Cassie and Logan. When they hung out as a group, James would turn on his flirting charms towards Cassie. Cassie would unintentionally do small things that would appear to be flirting back from a third person's point of view.

As the days went by, soon Allie received her first song project to work on at Rocque Records. Since she is still new, Gustavo had her first project a duet with none other than Big Time Rush. Their last couple of sessions didn't go so well, since the song wasn't going how anyone had wanted to . At their last session, Gustavo flipped out and yelled "Dogs and new girl! This is still giving me a headache! I'm giving you a couple of days off so you can FIGURE THIS OUT!".

Meanwhile, Cassie started school already and was always so tired when she got back. The overload on courses plus an internship after classes was killing her. One day she came home after a long bad day. First her classes were assigning massive amounts of projects, papers , exam and work. At work, her supervisor kept berating her with nitpicky changes to her economic development project. To top things off she saw Jake on campus. He was happy as he ever was, and hanging around this one sorority girl and being very close. She knew that deep down she wasn't fully over him and sure she's fine with a break up but seeing that just made her day go from worse to crap. She got back to 2K and rushed passed the guys who were in the living room with Allie working on their song, went to her room and closed the door.

"Is she okay?" James asked Allie, expressing the concern everyone else felt.

"I think she's just overworked and stressed" Allie replied, but she didn't know that Cassie saw Jake. James went into the room to try to make her feel better. She didn't respond to anything he said or asked her. In the end he gave up, deciding if she wants to be alone, then he will respect that. He just gave her a hug and went back out to join the rest of the guys. About an hour later, the boys went back to their apartment and no one heard from Cassie that night.

Logan woke up the next morning and was worried about Cassie. She didn't seem like the type to be upset that easily. He tried texting and calling her but she was either ignoring her phone or she turned it off. Carlos told them that Allie said Cassie hasn't eaten all day and skipped all her classes today. When they knocked on her door, she just meekly reply to them to go away. By night time, Cassie still haven't come out of her room. It was killing Logan. He decide to finally get to her one way or another.

He went back over to 2J and out into the balcony, In the direction of Cassie's apartment, had the balcony to her room. It was a short enough leap. He climbed to the ledged and jumped over. He saw Cassie through the window and he knocked on the window startling Cassie. She went over, surprised he went to such extreme measures to check on her, and opened the balcony door. Cassie went back and sat on her bed , and Logan sat down besides her, not really knowing what to say. He looked around her room, things were more in place since the last time he was in here. She had a white board hung up with notes, appointments and deadlines on it, pictures posted, her desk was fully of books and notebooks. And when he finally saw her, he felt his heart break a little. Her eyes look tired from not sleeping, and puffy from crying.

"Hey. So what's wrong?" Logan said in order to get her to talk. He missed the sound of her voice and her smile. Cassie just kept her head down and Logan saw that she was silently crying again. He lifted her chin up gently and looked into her eyes.

When Cassie looked into Logan's eyes, she felt her pain lessen alittle. Then out of nowhere she started telling him about how stressed she was, then about Jake. Everything came spilling out. How she wants to be completely over him and just seeing him with some other girl was enough to break her. She wanted to be strong. She really did. But she couldn't take it. All her insecurities poured out. She told Logan what happened between her and Jake. By the end of it he was holding her while she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders just crying.

"I can't deal with that pain again." Is the last thing Cassie whispered to Logan.

"I will make sure you never be in this much pain ever again." Logan promised and with that they just sat there hugging each other. Soon you could hear banging on Cassie's door.

"If you don't open the door we'll use Carlos and his helmet to ram in!" Kendall yelled.

Upon hearing that Logan and Cassie broke out of their hug and just laughed. Cassie wiped away her tears and got up to open the door before the boys broke something. When she opened the door, the boys and Allie group hugged Cassie and she just laughed. She saw Logan and mouthed "Thanks" and smiled appreciatively. She let herself enjoy the hug of her new founded friends and started to feel that things would get better.

Logan just smiled back at her. He understood why Cassie got distant from him after that night he first met her. She was afraid of getting hurt again. He made a promise that he would never let anything or anyone hurt her again. And if it's a friend she needs at the moment, then it's a heck of a good friend he will be. For her.

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter was a bit filler-status. I really want to build up the friendship between Logan and Cassie first. In my opinion, it makes the plot more interesting, rather than just" oh they saw each other and fell in love and lived happily ever after". Sorry for skimping out on Carlos and Allie deets. I might do a spin off after I'm done with this story. I can tell you that after this chapter, things are about to get more interesting. I already have the next chapter outlined in my head. So reviews would make me more motivated to write quicker :). Recommend me as well! The stats I've been getting have made me super happy to write more! Xoxo Cee :D  
**


	3. Big Time Singer Part I & Part II

**A/N: So both parts are now uploaded. Hope you love it. To fast forward /skip to Part II click ctrl+f and type in the box ' Big Time Singer (Part II) '. If you're a MAC person its apple+f . You can also scroll down :)**

**BTW follow me on twitter to support me and for more updates on the progress. /Cee_Ly **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the people from Big Time Rush unfortunately. Those all belong to the wonderful masterminds of Nickelodeon. I do however own Cassandra & her hometown friends & fam and other characters not mentioned in the show. I know the song Count on You was performed by Jordin Sparks. She is amazingly talented! Although when I listened to the song the other day, I imagined Cassie singing her parts. So bear with my imagination here  
**

**Big Time Singer (Part I)**

Cassie woke up at 6am the next morning, after a full night cram session since her test was coming up in a month and she is far from ready, to take Allie to Rocque Records for her demo recording… No one told her she'd be up at the crack of dawn helping her sister with her goals. She was less than pleasant. On the way there, Allie was nervous.

"Crud , I can't figure out how to make this song work…1..2…3…4...baby I'm counting on you.." Allie sung in the slow melody and beat trying to get the song to work. "Gustavo is expecting me and the guys to know the song and this song is NOT working out."

Cassie took a look at the sheet music, and having some prior knowledge of notes from those childhood piano classes, she had an idea of the melody. "Mmmm maybe pick up the tempo a bit like this" then she sang what she had in mind. Cassie was never the singer. The only time she sang was when she was alone, driving, or in the shower. She didn't mind singing in front of Allie because they lived together and Allie already heard it all.

"Oh that sounds much better! " Allie exclaimed as they entered into the recording studio. They were greeted by Gustavo's assistant whom they met when Allie was discovered, Kelly. Kelly helped arrange their accommodations during their move into the Palm woods. "Hey, so the boys are finishing up their song, and we should be able to record your duet next"

_We're halfway there, we're looking good 's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there and looking back now,I'd never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

_Wow _Cassie thought, _They sound amazing! James has such a great voice…._ She thought James had a voice that could melt a heart , but then she heard Logan and she was speechless.

_How you ever gonna reach the stars If you never get off the ground?  
And you're always here where you are If you let life knock you down_

_We're halfway there, we're looking good 's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there and looking back now,I'd never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there, we're halfway there  
(Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there )  
Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there  
Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there_

This was the first time Cassie heard them sing and they sounded great. She couldn't even pull herself together afterwards until the boys saw her and Allie and came out to greet them.

"OMG you guys sounded GREAT!" Allie exclaimed and gave Carlos a hug. Cassie noticed that those two were getting really close and it was only a matter of time before they actually got together. Cassie just nodded in approval and smiled .

James walked over to Cassie and put his arms around her shoulder. "Jeez Case, you look like tired today. Been up all night thinking about me?" James was joking but he loved poking fun at her.

"Only in your dreams Diamond" and she playfully shoved him away.

Logan saw this out of the corner of his eyes and he couldn't help but notice those two were always so playful around each other. When he and Cassie were together, they had a good time too talking about serious matters and intellectual convos but they were never like how she and James acted towards each other. Maybe Logan needed to flirt more like James.

"Ok Dogs, new girl! Get in the booth and show me what you guys did with the song!" Gustavo belched.

In the booth Allie was instructing them of how to flow with her new picked up tempo idea that she got from Cassie. For some reason, when they actually tried to execute it , it didn't come out sounding right like how Cassie showed Allie.

Frustrated, Gustavo yelled into the mic "STOP! WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN DOING ON YOUR DAYS OFF? SCREWING AROUND? GYAHHHHHHHHHHHH" That definitely woke Cassie up from her sluggish morning.

"Cassie had a good way of approaching it on the way here. For some reason I cant pick up that tempo she showed me" Allie said back to Gustavo.

"WHAT are you talking about new girl? Who the HECK is Cassie?" Gustavo said back.

"Umm that would be me, new girl's sister" Cassie said behind Gustavo.

"Then go in there and show them how you did it" Gustavo said in a snappy tone.

Cassie quickly panicked. She NEVER sang in public. She couldn't sing in front of them after hearing them sing amazingly at first. "Uhh…I'm not a singer… I don't think I should-"

"AUGHHHHHHHHHH" Gustavo screamed. If it was possible, steam woulda been coming out of his ears. The boys hurriedly came out of the booth and dragged Cassie in.

"Cassie, C'mon please" Carlos begged with his puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon Case, Gustavo's already pissed off like crazy" Allie mentioned.  
"And frankly he scares us when he's this mad" James said.  
Cassie was dragged into the booth as Allie exchanged spots with her and placed the headphones over Cassies head.

"But guys, I'm not sure if-" Cassie said still trying to leave.

"You'll be fine. We believe in you " Kendall reassured her.  
"Besides, I heard you sing before, and your voice is great" Logan added.

Cassies eyes popped outta her head for a moment. _Crap, when did he hear me sing? Man he must've heard me on that day while I was moving in. THAT'S SO EMBARASSING!_ Cassie was slowly freaking out.

Logan noticed and put his arms around her and said "you'll be fine. We can back you up too!"

This slightly reassured Cassie and she got inline surrounding the mic with Kendall on one side and James on the other. She put on the headphones, looked one more time at Logan and got a reassuring look.

"Ok uhh just follow my lead and tempo on this I guess" She said to the rest of the guys.

The music started playing, she took a deep breath in and thought _Well no backing out now…._

**Big Time Singer (Part II)**

The music started playing and Cassie could feel her nerves all in a bundle.

Kendall on her left chiming in to help Cassie loosen up:  
_**Mmmmmmmm yeah-eahhh**_

Cassie took a deep breath and hesitatingly added some more harmonies:  
_**Ohhh woah-woah-oooh ohh**_

Then James , who was on her right just held her hand to assure her and completed the harmony with his own:  
_**ahhhhhhh-hhhhhhhh**_

Then Cassie sang the lyrics , still slightly nervous but feeling a bit more confident:  
_**Now I'm about to give you my heart**__  
__**But remember this one thing**_(Logan then backed her up a bit still sensing her nerves : _**Thinnnnng**__)_  
_**I've never been in love before**__  
__**So you gotta go easy on me**_** (**_**Easy on me)**_Logan continued to back her up and the whole time Cassie was looking back into Logan's eyes thanking him for the supporting vocals and frankly because she felt a strong connection when their voices harmonized and couldn't stop looking into his deep brown eyes.

_**I heard love is dangerous  
Once you fall you never get enough  
But the thought of you leaving  
Ain't so easy for me (Easy for me)**_**  
**  
_**Don't hurt me (yeahhh) Desert me  
Don't give up on me **_The whole time Cassie sang that she quietly thought about Logan, their eyes still connected  
_**What would I wanna do that for?**_ (Logan sang back as if answering Cassie)

_**Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
1,2,3,4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you (4x)**_**  
**  
_**Understand I've been here before, thought I found someone I thought I finally could adore  
But you failed my test, got to know her better so I wasn't the only one  
But I'm willing to put my trust you, baby you could put your trust in me (I'm willing to put my trust you, baby you could put your trust in me)**_ Cassie grew more confident and belched out her harmony with James, and smiled a bit as James smiled back at her.  
_**Just like a count to 3 (count to 3), you can count on me (count on me) and your never gonna see (never gonna see)  
No numbers in my pocket. (noooooo)  
Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you  
Cuz you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one (Cuz you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one)**_

….. finally the 5 reached the end of the song  
_**Now I'm about to give you my heart  
So remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
Yea you gotta go easy on me. **_The 5 of them finished with amazing harmony and looked at Gustavo nervously.

"Good job dogs and new girl's sister" Gustavo mumbled. Behind him, Kelly and Allie gave everyone big bright smiles and 2 thumbs up.

"Whoooo" Carlos whooped loudly. All around the booth you can hear the boys cheering and celebrating that they finally got the song recorded and done and Cassie was laughing along with the boys from the adrenaline of recording a song.

Cassie realized that James was still holding her hand and she just pulled him in a hand and she was still so thrilled for successfully getting the song to work she pulled him in a hug. When they pulled away she saw Logan looking slightly hurt on the side but trying to conceal it.

She bounced over to him and said "OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!" She pulled him into a long hug. Logan just wrapped his arms around her small frame and enjoyed the hug. He couldn't help but notice she always smelled so nice while she noticed that his embraces were soft and caring. Finally they pulled away from each other reluctantly and joined everyone else.

"OK Dogs and you two" Gustavo belched," I'll finish editing the song to send to Griffin, and Allie, we will find a new song for you to record. Now leave."

Everyone started to head out of the studio and James and Logan were trying to match Cassie's pace trying to get to talk to her, while Kendall, Carlos and Allier were up ahead.

"So how's the studying going?" Logan said.

"Eh, I'm really stressed. I don't feel ready at all and I am having trouble writing an essay in 30 minutes and GRRRRRRRRRRH" Cassie frustratedly groaned.

"Hey it's ok" James put his arms around Cassie's shoulder, "You're smart and you're beautiful. You will do fine." Cassie smiled nervously. She liked James, but he was like a good friend that's always there.

"I can help you study and practice those verbal sections." Logan offered, leading her out of James' arms and kept his hand softly on her back.

"Uhh thanks Logan.. I might have to take you up on that offer sometime" Cassie responded. She knew she felt something towards Logan, but she wasn't sure what it was exactly. And if it was something along the lines of love she sure as hell wasn't going back down that road for a while…. especially not after Jake. If she and Logan were going to be something, it was going to be good friends and she was going to make sure of it.

While Cassie was deep in thought and walking towards the studio exit, James shot Logan a look.  
"Dude, she's mine stop getting in my way. " James hissed, and he half whined "I called dibs!"

Logan retorted back "We are closer than you two, if she were to fall for one of us, it would be me." Logan knew Cassie and him shared a connection but he also knew she wasn't ready yet and he respected that. James then shoved Logan away from Cassie, then Logan shoved back . and soon those two were like fighting with each other on the floor.

Cassie turned around and saw the two guys fighting on the floor mumbling things like "Back off dude" and "She's mine!". This had to end now.

"Hey James, can we talk?" Cassie shouted over the boys. She knew Logan would understand, especially after her breakdown last time.

James triumphantly got up and walked towards Cassie and they fell back from the rest of the group as Logan caught up with Kendall, Carlos and Allie. Cassie just looked at him and said "Hey James, look you're a great guy, " James cut her off " You're great too, we should get together."

"No, James. Look, I'm not ready to date or anything yet. My last relationship messed me up pretty bad and I don't think I'm ready to jump back in the pool yet" Cassie said, as a tear fell down the side of her cheek. Everytime she thought back to Jake, a pang of pain always crept up.

James just wiped her tear away and hugged her "Don't worry Case, I'll be fine. Look at me" *waves his hand over his face as Cassie laughed, "I'll be fine, and if I ever met the jerk that hurt you so bad, well me and the rest of the guys willgive him a big time hurt"

"My gosh, that was such a lame pun" Cassie said as she laughed. "Come on" Cassie dragged James by the arm, "Let's catch up with the rest before they wondered where we wandered off to"

Logan saw the two run up to the rest of them. " Hey you two ok?" Kendall asked, asking his best friend and Cassie who was slowly growing on him as another sister.

"Yeah" James said as he flipped his hair, "just catching up between 2 friends" . After hearing the friends part, Logan smiled upon hearing it.

The next week, Cassie was swamped with papers and GRE studies. Her GREs were coming up next Tuesday, and she was becoming more and more nervous and pressured. The guys and Allie have been at the studio, recording new songs, doing new harmonies since Allie have been signed onto Rocque Records and everyone was just busy.

Friday came and Cassie had about 3 days left to study for her GREs and she was way beyond stressed. To add on top all her research papers Kendall came to her door early in the morning with some news.

"Cassie! Cassie! Open up!" Kendall shouted, as he banged on the door of 2K. Allie left earlier in the morning with Carlos, Logan and James for the studio.

Cassie opened the door to see a happy and enthusiastic Kendall. "Hey, I thought you were at the studio."

"Yeah, I left to come get you. Grab your keys and come with me to Rocque Records". As Cassie grabbed her keys, Kendall grabbed her arm and said "C'mon! C'mon" and pulled her to the studio ignoring Cassie's constant " Why?" and "What's going on?"

When she got to the studio she saw everyone just staring at her with the same smile as Kendall had plastered on for the entire time.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Cassie asked nervously.

"Griffin heard your duet with the dogs and he wants us to produce a couple more songs for you." Gustavo shouted.

"Oh My Gosh" Cassie yelled and was group hugged by Allie and Big Time Rush as everyone was all cheering and such. "When do we start?" Cassie manage to ask in the midst of their hug.

"We NEED to start next Monday in order to meet the deadlines" Kelly stated while looking at her clipboard.

" Wait WHAT?" Cassie stopped cheering. "I don't have time for that now, my GREs are coming up and my papers are all due in a matter of time! I thought it would be like a summer thing. I can't drop all my things from this semester!" Cassie shouted wide eye.

"Well we can try to work on your schedule to make sure you can fit everything." Kelly assured her.

"Umm I'm already busy enough.. I don't think…" Cassie said nervously.

"Think about it this way. Extracurricular for your grad school apps. I'm sure you'll impress the admission committee" Gustavo said, trying to convince Cassie.

"Come on, Case. It'll be a great experience" Allie chirped in. "An opportunity like this only comes once a life time!"

The rest of Big Time Rush started throwing out encouraging words too and pretty soon Cassie gave in. "ok ok I'll do it."

"Whooooo" Carlos whooped. "You know what? We have to celebrate!" Carlos said as he looked at James and they gave each other an all knowing look. "PARTYYYYYYY brought to you by the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood" Carlos and James shouted together.

"Guys you know what Bitters said, since after our last party" Kendall warned. Although he enjoyed spending time with Jo last time trying to get rid of Bitters, he didn't want to deal with that pressure again.

"Don't worry about him, we got a plan this time" Carlos said as he put on his helmet and put his arms around Allie. Allie just high fived Carlos and grabbed his helmet and put it on her head giggling.

"I need new friends" Logan said as he laughed at the antics between his friends.

Cassie was to start her sessions next week so she went back to the apartment to study a bit more before getting ready for the party.

The boys and Allie finished their session at 5 and headed back to the Palmwoods. Carlos and James were picking up things for the party. Mama Knight was actually okay with the party, since the boys have been working hard and she cared for Allie and Cassie like her own as well, and the celebration would be great for all their hard work, so she decided to go out with some friends. Katie and Allie worked on the finer details of plans "Get Bitters Out of Their Way". Logan and Kendall saw Carlos and James come back with bag after bag of party supplies and started decorating their heard the commotion in the next apartment over as she wondered how epic this party was going to be___._

When the boys finished putting up the decorations, they looked at everything, and proud that they outdid themselves. Before they went to get changed they all fist bumped at their achievement (The kind Kelly and Gustavo does in the show) as Carlos and James said "HollywoodSuper Party Kings of Hollywood brings to you our epic BIG TIME PARTY!"

___**A/N: Here's part 2 guys. Hope you enjoyed it. My GREs are indeed coming up on Tuesday. Wish me luck :) ! BTW, the lack of reviews made me kinda sad. Lets aim for at least an additional 4 reviews for the next chapter! 3 Cee_Lee**_


	4. Big Time Party Animals

**A/N : some slight "adult" themes such as drinking , slight cussing, and some of the party behavior. Cassie is in college, it is legal and normal for college kids to drink. But if you think these themes are "inappropriate" I'd like to point out in my defense that there are more adult themes in other stories that are rated T (ie sex, pregnancy, etc..).**

**I do NOT condone underage drinking in any form, nor drinking to solve problems. I can guarantee you, it'll just make things worse instead of help. Also illegal underage drinking can cause severe brain damage since your body haven't fully grown. If you're curious, 110% of the people who drink can tell you it taste like medicine that burns while drinking. Just the responsible mature side of me coming out for a moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the people from Big Time Rush unfortunately. Those all belong to the wonderful masterminds of Nickelodeon. I do however own Cassandra & her hometown friends & fam and other characters not mentioned in the show. **

**

* * *

**

Big Time Party Animals

Allie and Cassie were finished with their hair and makeup when Jo came over. Each girl had a distinct look. Allie had curled her hair loosely and had light brown eyeshadow on with red lipstick. Her dress was black on top and grey ruffled layers at the bottom that came up to just before her knees.

Cassie did big curls for her hair and pulled it into a side pony tail to the side where her arms was exposed. She had a smokey eye make up for her eyes and a nice natural pink lips. Her dress was a black lace dress that had a sleeve on one side and it hugged her frame perfectly.

Jo had a nice bronzey eyeshadow going on, with subtle red lips. Her hair was curled and she had a fedora on to match her dress which was pink and ruffled on top and it was black and clinged onto her frame as well.  
(Picture of Dresses in Profile)

"Hey let's head over. I bet the boys won't be able to take their eyes off us big time! Jo said as she giggled.

The three head over to 2J and it looks like the boy transformed their apartment into a dance club,minus the strobe/party lights since the party haven't started yet.

"Well don't you all look lovely" Kendall said as he put his arm around Jo and kissed the top of her head.

"Looking pretty fine there little lady" James said to Cassie ashe nudged her.

"You clean up pretty well yourself " Cassie responded.

Logan came in the room and was left speechless when he saw Cassie. She looked hot but classy at the same time. He just couldn't bring words into sentences. Cassie caught him looking at her

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Cassie jokingly said as she playfully shoved Logan. He just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous or anxious.

Carlos walked over to Allie patting his helmet alongside with Katie. "Operation Trapped Rat is a go." Katie said as she handed Allie and Carlos each a walkie talkie and they were off.

"I can only imagine what they have in store for Bitters" Jo said laughing.

* * *

-In the Palmwoods lobby-

Carlos is hiding in the bushes with his shrub hat "Doorman in position" .

Katie was sitting in the lobby covering her face with the newspaper, "Warden ready"

Allie around the corner and whispers " Bait on the go"and turns the corner with her phone in her hand. She puts the phone to her ear and pretends to talk on it as she passes Bitters in the lobby.

"OMG, rocking party at the Palm Wood's basement. I heard it will be epic!" Allie casually says as she walks pass Bitters.

Upon hearing about the party, Bitters grabs his megaphone and rushes to the basement. As he got closer he heard music playing. He bursts into the basement hoping to break up a shindig and sees a boom box. He walks over to the boom box and turns it off and Carlos slams the door shut and proceeds to lock the door. He hands the key over to Katie.

Bitters rushes to the door to try to get it open to no avail. He starts banging on the door screaming for help. The 3 on the other side reconvene. Katie gives Allie and Carlos the thumbs up and the 2 head back to the party. Katie then turns on her game and proceeds to play. About 15 minutes she finally responds to Bitters. "Help is on the way" she keeps saying as she continues playing her game, smiling deviously at how easily Bitters fell for the trap.

* * *

- Back in apartment 2J-

By 10pm, the party was in full swing. The lights flashing everywhere, the beats pumping, everyone either talking to each other or dancing with one another. Logan was chilling by the kitchen as he took a break from the party scene. He looks around and sees Kendall and Jo talking on the couch, Allie and Carlos one the dance floor. Finally he found Cassie and James and they were dancing too, a bit too close for Logan's comfort.

Cassie's back was towards James as he just held onto her waist and the 2 swayed to the rhythm. Logan was trying really hard to not fall for Cassie, but that's failed since day one. While lost in his thoughts , Logan didn't even notice Cassie come up to him.

When he finally noticed her he sat up and said, "Hey, I thought you were dancing with James" half lightheartedly half scornfully.

"Is that jealousy I hear ?" Cassie said giggling and noticing he was indeed jealous she reassured him "Don't worry, We're just friends. " She reassured him.

Finally Logan eased up and smiled back. To change the topic he quickly said " So are you ready for your GREs?"

"Ughhh let's not talk about that Logie. That's way too much stress to think about at this moment." Cassie said.

For the next hour they talked about everything. Logan found out more about Cassie. She loved to paint on her free time. Her family was sometimes stressful since she was the oldest. Being the oldest meant upholding most of the responsibilities. That's why grad school is a definite must for her. Cassie also learned more about Logan. She learned about their shared interest in astronomy, and that he wanted to pursue into the medical field before taking up the Big Time opportunity (lol). Finally they got on the topic of his past relationships.

"Being around James brings you less attention. I didn't get my first real girlfriend until I moved here at the Palm Woods" Logan sighed.

"Oh have I met her?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Camille left to film a series in New York. So we just kind of ended it there" Logan said quietly. Technically, It was only half true. When Camille left, they weren't sure where their relationship lied. The last thing he remembered Camille saying to him was "We'll see where our different paths lead us. If we were meant to be, we'll end up together"

"She must've been amazing if she was able to snag you as a boyfriend" Cassie said, hoping to boost Logan's confidence more since he felt outshined by James with the ladies.

Sensing the slightly somber mood that Logan had, Cassie hurriedly changed the subject. "Hey ! Let's dance!" Cassie said while pulling Logan to the dance floor.

"Uh him not a good dancer, I'm one of the more difficult on to teach on that." Logan said hesitantly.

"C'mon! it's easy just move to the same rhythm as me." Cassie said as she started swaying her hips and body. Logan joined and he wasn't sure what happened, but dancing with Cassie was easy. They were so in sync with each other. Just when he got the hang of it, the song ended and it changed to a slow song, So Close**-**Jon Mclaughlin.

He was about to suggest chilling until a fast song came back up, but Cassie just took his hands and put it around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders and they started dancing.

**As the song played it was like describing the two's relationship. **

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on  
For only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive ( _Logan always felt so happy spending time with Cassie. Even if it was brief and they were just friends. He would respect her wishes and give her all the time she needed)

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye  
And never knew  
So close was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close (_Cassie gave up on relationships, she knew she was falling for Logan. She constantly had to reprimand herself for thinking that way of him. She wished that she met him before Jake, so she could fall into those feelings that were developing and pulling her in)

_So close to reaching  
That famous happy ending  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Now you're beside me  
And look how far we've come  
So far we are….So close..._

(Logan looked at Cassie, as she looked back at him. _Maybe she's ready_ Logan thought. _Maybe I am ready for this_ Cassie thought as well)

_Oh, how could I face these faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_  
…And with that one line, it was like a wake up call for Cassie. Reminding her of the pain from before, she couldn't deal with losing another person she cared about. She pulled out of their embrace and she excused her self to get some water… leaving Logan on the dance floor a bit heartbroken and letting the last verse of the song sink in.

_We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy ending  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming  
Though we know we are  
So close  
So close, and still  
So far...  
_

_Damn if that didn't hit the nail right on the head. _Logan thought, while watching Cassie walk to the kitchen.

Cassie sits on a kitchen stool with a million thoughts running through her head until a voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, I don't believe you had the pleasure of meeting me" the voice said. Cassie looks up and sees it's Jett Stetson. She recognizes him from Jo's show and some of the magazines.

"I'm Jett, but you probably already know that" He said, while extending his hand for a handshake. "what's yours?"

"Cassie" she replied, shaking his hand.

"Are you having a good time?" Jett asked, "It looks like you were troubled by something at first."

"Im just stressed out " Cassie replied. She wasn't about to disclose her personal problems to a stranger, even if he is a celebrity.

"Well, I know JUST how to fix it." Jett then grabs a drink and hands it to her and Cassie can already smell the alcohol in the drink and she looks at him .

"There's alcohol in here…." She states to him.

"We're both over 21-" Jett responded only to be interrupted by Cassie "How did you know I'm 21?" to which he respond "lucky guess."

"Anyways," Jett continues, "we're 21, I'm sure you drank before. Loosen up a bit"

Cassie looked at the cup for a while. Her morals are usually don't accept drinks from strangers since you don't know where it's been or what's in it. But tonight she wanted to loosen up. Everything has been piling up and she is just about to crack. She figured he's a celebrity, a public figure, it wouldn't be sketchy, and took the drink and started downing it.

Cassie didn't know there were a lot of mixed alcohol in the drink and soon she lost control of her actions. She felt like nothing in the world matter. Jett suggested to dance noticing the drink he gave her finally kicking in and she agrees happily.

Jett pulls her on to the dance floor. He gets behind her and holds her waist as Cassie, who is now drunk and completely full of energy, just sways and dances to Jett's rhythm.

The rest of BTR, Jo, and Allie approached Logan, obviously seeing his slow dance with Cassie.

"So, What's the deal between you and Cassie?" Kendall asked.

"I thought she just wanted to be friends! " James whined.

"Don't worry we are JUST friends." Logan reassured them.

"Uhhh, dude lets just hope she feels the same way about Jett" Carlos injected. They turned their attention to Cassie, who's talking and giggling to Jett and touching his arm every now and then.

"Cassie's not like that guys!" Jo said, "Even though I've known her for as long as you guys, I can tell she's not into guys like Jett Stetson, Jett's too full of himself and superficial" ( Though similar to James, James has a soft protective side which makes him different.)

"Jo's right" Allie added," he's not Cassie's type." She didn't let the other know that Cassie was acting slightly off… and that's when they all saw the two move on to the dance floor and started near grinding with each other to the beat of the music.

Kendall and Jo decides to approach them to try to break it up, and bring Cassie back with them.

"Hey Jett! We need to borrow Cassie for a moment" Kendall said as he started to pull Cassie away.

"C'mon Case" Jo said, trying to pull Cassie away with Kendall and she noticed that Cassie was swaying a lot and was different.

"No, I'm fine" Cassie slurred, and that's when Kendall and Jo smelled the alcohol in her breath.

"HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?" Kendall said a bit loudly to her slightly appalled.

"Hey Kendork! We're over 21. It's LEGAL" Jett retorted back.

"Case, Come with us" Kendall said, slightly pissed and started to pull Cassie harder.

"No, Go away! I'm having so much fun!" Cassie just whined back.

"Case, Jett is known to be somewhat of a jerk, just come with us" Jo pleaded.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO GO. I KNOW WHAT IM DOING" Cassie yelled back, upset now that her friends were crashing into her fun mood. Kendall ,exasperated, storms back to the guys with Jo following him, looking back at Cassie worriedly.

Jett and Cassie resume dance and Cassie feels like everything is spinning but she couldn't care less. She was having the time of her life.

"SHE'S DRUNK!" Kendall exclaimed, when he got back to the group.

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed. They look over and see the two dancing. Jett progressively gets a bit more handsy, running his hands up and down her body and pulling her closer to him.

Logan gets pissed watching and balls up his hand into a fist. Kendall gets more pissed seeing that jerk grope and grind Cassie and taking advantage of her. James is pissed as well seeing how Jett got Cassie drunk. He yells " WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? IT'S LEGAL! CASSIES OUT OF HER MIND! " Kendall just screamed back.

"I KNOW, We should just go join them to make sure nothing happens" Carlos interjected for the 4th time with another random idea.

"I'M GOING OVER THERE !" Logan yelled starting to storm towards their direction.

"Cassie won't listen to any of us, what are you going to do Logan, force her to leave?" Kendall snapped back.

The four boys continue to yell and argue.

"HEY!" Jo and Allie yelled, and if THAT didn't get the boy's attention, what the girls said next definitely did "CASSIE AND JETT ARE GONE!"

When the boys stopped their arguing they looked up and notice that those 2 were gone and everyone of them started to panic thinking of the regretful consequences that could take place.

After Kendall and Jo left, he sees the Big Time losers and their 2 girls preoccupied with an argument. He takes this chance and leans in to Cassie and says in a low seductive voice "Hey I know somewhere where we can have some real fun"

Cassie just giggled and let Jett lead the way. Jett lead her until they were behind the swirly side. It was a secluded little corner with the speakers placed right there. Cassie decided to lean against the wall. The alcohol was starting to really mess with her head and the room wouldn't stop spinning. She was beginning to think maybe drinking that was a bad idea.

While Cassie is trying to stop the spinning, she didn't even notice Jett hovering over her with each of his hands on either side of her head. He then leans in and starts kissing her. Cassie is still trying to get her head to stop spinning and doesn't have a clear grasp of then she felt a tongue in her mouth and it made her snap to reality and comprehend what was going on.

She turned away and said "Jett what are you doing?" She could barely hear her own voice being so close to the speaker.

"Giving you what you want baby" Jett replied and continued kissing her.

"Stop" Cassie said as she tried to break away from his kiss. Jett didn't listen as he slowly moved down to her neck and Cassie started to panic. She tried to push him off her but she wasn't strong enough. Tears started falling from her eyes as she felt one of his hands rub her leg slowly going up towards the bottom of her dress and another hand start to push aside the shoulder part of her dress as he kept kissing her neck.

"Help" Was all she whispered before she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Also bringing into perspective a serious matter is common sense. When you're at a party DO NOT accept drinks from strangers, and always hold your drink. Do not leave it unattended.**

**That being said, I spoil you guys too much. I didn't get the 4+ reviews I hoped for in order to get THIS chapter. Too big of a softie lol.**

**Anyways those who review will get a PREVIEW of the next chapter! No lie, I already started on that already. So send some love 3 Cee_Lee**


	5. Big Time Realizations

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I was dealing with some writers block, but I did finish my GREs hoorah! Also sorry I need to re upload this chapter. Fanfiction is being laggy and not posting it up/ updating my story traffic :P  
**

**Also can we please try to spread this story in the fanfiction world? It would mean a lot to me! Tell your mom, dad, friend, cat, dog & tweets about this story! Maybe it would even catch wind to the BTR boys and well let's just say I would thank you appropriately if that happens lol. So TELL THE WORLD! FACEBOOK IT! TWEET IT! TUMBLR IT. EVERYTHING! It would mean the world to me**

**So here's the next chapter and one of the longest ones to date! I hope you n-joy (lol) it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the people from Big Time Rush unfortunately. Those all belong to the wonderful masterminds of Nickelodeon. I do however own Cassandra & her hometown friends & fam and other characters not mentioned in the show. **

**

* * *

**

**Big Time Realizations**

Everyone is panicking when Cassie and Jett disappeared.

"OMG, this is not like Case. She's drank before but she would never be so irresponsible and run off!" Allie shouted, nearly crying in Carlos' arms

"We'll find her. " Carlos said trying to calm Allie down while wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's split up" Kendall said, the group spread out into the crowded apartment.

For an apartment the size of 2J, it seemed like it would be easy to find 2 people. But with the party, dim lighting and crowded people, 2 people seemed like a needle in the haystack. Jo and Kendall were squeezing past people to get to near the door area. Allie and Carlos were ducking and dodging to the kitchen area, James was trying to make it to the living room area and Logan was squeezing by to the other corner in the room. That's when he saw them, behind the swirly slide. He felt his heart break a bit to what he saw. Although it was difficult, all he could make out in the dim lights were Cassie and Jett kissing.

He looked away hurt and in a brief moment James joined him.

" Hey I couldn't find…" and he saw the hurt look on Logan's face and then 2 figures behind the slide kissing.

Logan, feeling like crap, was angry at himself but at the same time angry at Cassie. He never figured her to be one of those girls. To get drunk at parties,("dude" ) to make out with strangers, ("dude" ) to fall for hot cocky guys, ("dude" ) any of that. While he was getting angrier just thinking about all these things he didn't even hear James trying to get his attention.

"Let's give them their privacy " Logan muttered, still ignoring what James is trying to say until James yelled right in his face shaking Logan at the same time. "DUDE ! I THINK CASSIES IN TROUBLE!"

"What?" Logan just responded and he looked and saw Cassie trying to push the jerk off to no avail. Pissed off like hell James and Logan start to make their way through the crowd to Cassie and was joined by Allie, Carlos, Jo and Kendall. When they finally get closer , they see Jett trying to cop a feel with his hands on Cassie's thigh and his other pushing her sleeve off her shoulder while his body was pressed on her still trying to kiss her.

"HEY!" James and Kendall yelled as they pulled the jerk off. Allie and Jo rush to Cassie's sides and hugs her as she just cries into their shoulders.

"WTH do you think you're doing? Kendall yelled at Jett.

"She wanted me, I just gave it to her" Jett just smugly retorted.

"Does THAT look like she wanted it?" Carlos yelled back and indicating Cassie crying into the girls' arms.

"Stay away from her" James growled.

"Psh, she needs a real man, not like some sissy wimp in a boy band like Mitchell here" Jett said cockily as he smirked at Logan.

Logan, who was furious with Jett for doing that to Cassie, was angrier with himself that he actually thought for a second Cassie wanted Jett. His hands were clenched tightly into fists the whole time and when he was about to go at Jett for that last remark Carlos held him back.

"He's not worth it!" Carlos just exclaimed as Logan struggled to attack Jett, he wasn't calming down any moment.

"Cassie? CASSIE?" Jo and Allie screamed. "OMG CASSIE WAKE UP!"

The boys turned and saw that Cassie was now passed out on the floor. Carlos let Logan go and the 2 went to the girls while James and Kendall were still holding Jett down. Logan kneeled down and checked her pupils which are dilated from the alcohol. He then checked her pulse which was beating a bit quick, another effect from the alcohol. When he checked for her pulse on her neck, everyone got wide eyed to what was there. He saw a dark red mark, a sure sign where a hickey would eventually form. Enraged and no longer able to contain his fury he quickly stood up and punched Jett right in the face.

"Let's lay her down so she can rest and you can check to see if she's ok" Carlos suggested trying to calm Logan down, though they all felt that that one punched was well deserved. Logan picked Cassie up and they made their way into Logan and James' room. James and Kendall then proceeded to lead Jett out of the party.

Before letting him leave, James grabbed Jett by the collar and growled "You come near her again, and you will be sorry". And with that they closed the door and proceeded to join the rest of the group.

When in the room Logan laid Cassie down on his bed and started checking for other symptoms. He was praying that it wasn't alcohol poisoning. After checking other signs, Logan just sighed in relief and told them "Cassie fainted due to the overwhelming emotional stress and not alcohol poisoning. She just needs to rest now"

By that time it was almost 1 am and everyone was tired, especially with all that happened that night. They decided it was best to let Cassie sleep it and rest up, while they ended they party, and try to take her home later when she was more lucid and awake. Everyone started to leave, and Logan was still sitting on the bed looking at Cassie. _If he just got there when he found them, If he only didn't hesitate and question Cassie's actions _He thought to himself

"Look it's not your fault" Kendall said, sensing the guilt his best friend felt.

Logan stood up and was about to follow Kendall out the room. As he stood up he felt a warm hand hold onto his. Cassie held onto his hand and just whispered "Don't Go" in her sleep. Logan , still holding her hand, sits down on the floor by the bed and rests his head on the bed. His hands caressing Cassie's to assure her that she was safe now and that he was there for her.

Logan wakes up to someone poking him and sees its Cassie with a grin on her face. He must have dozed off. He sat on the bed next to Cassie who was already sitting up and seemed to be better.

" Heh you're cute when you sleep". She just giggled then looked at him with a more serious expression.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she said touching the side of his face.

"I just care a lot about you. " he simply replied

"Even though we can only be friends?" she said in an almost whisper.

"Im willing to wait. " he answered. Their faces less than a foot apart at this point.

"You shouldn't be so nice. You make things so hard " Cassie said as she leaned in closer.

"Make what so hard?" Logan asked. And at that moment Cassie closed the remaining couple of inches as her lips met his. Logan just closed his eyes and sank into the kiss as he felt her soft lips on his. When he opened his eyes and pulled away he saw Jett at the doorway of his room.

Angrily Logan exclaimed "WTH are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Please, I'm too smart for a simpleton boyband to keep me out" Jett said in an arrogant tone.

"Get out now before I make you" Logan said in a low growl voice as he stood in front of Cassie shielding her from Jett.

" Please Mitchell, " Jett said as he approached the two, "I always get what I want" and with that he punched Logan to the side and grabbed Cassie by the arm.

Logan tried to get up but for some reason he couldn't and he saw Cassie being dragged away by Jett crying and yelling out to Logan for help and all that came out of his mouth was "No!"

* * *

Logan woke up with a jolt and saw he had fallen asleep, relieved that it was just a night mare. He looked around the room and saw that James is already fast asleep snoring on his bed and Cassie still sound asleep on his. He started to sit up unaware he was still holding onto her hand and he accidently wakes Cassie up.

"Oh I'm sorry" Logan sheeply said, and sees that their hands are still together. The both just pulled away and cleared their throats.

"I feel so stupid" Cassie just quietly said. "Thanks for being there for me. All of you"

"Don't worry" Logan responded "I'm always here for ya"

"Thanks" Cassie just said again.

"mmmmm quietttt! I need my beauty sleeeeeep" James whined on the other side of the room.

The 2 just giggled and decided to go out into the living room so they wouldn't wake James up.

"What happened to everyone else?" Cassie asked, seeing the empty apartment with bare traces of the party.

"I guess they all went back" Logan said looking at the clock " Wow it's almost 3am"

"Whoa, I should head back too" Cassie said heading towards the door.

"I'll walk you back" Logan offered as the two head out into the hallway.

"Crap" Cassie said. "Allie had the key and it's too late to wake her up to open the door"

"You can crash at our place" Logan offered, and Cassie agreed, not seeing any other alternatives.

The two headed back to 2J in silence. When they got back Logan saw Cassie was still in her dress.

"Hey I have some sweats and a tshirt to borrow if you want" Logan offered. Cassie accepted the offer and went into the bathroom to change. While in there Cassie finally took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked like a wreck. Her hair was flying all over the place, her makeup was smeared and worse of all there was that nasty hickey that loomed on the side of her neck. She just groaned and washed her face, trying to clear her mind. All she could remember was waking up midway and seeing Logan carrying her , saving her before she passed back out. He was always there for her, and she just smiled at that thought as she put on the change of clothes that Logan gave her.

As Cassie was changing in the bathroom Logan decided to give his bed to Cassie while he takes the couch. He was setting it up when Cassie came out. Even in his sweats and baggy t shirt, she still looked amazing in his eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cassie asked when she saw him setting up the couch.

"Oh I'm sleeping out here, you can take my bed" Logan responded

" I can't let you do that. You guys already done so much for me, just let me take the couch, I wanted to watch some TV anyways. Im not that tired yet surprisingly." Cassie just said sheepishly.

"Well Miss, Ley when you do get tired you can sleep on my bed. I'll just keep you company out here until you fall asleep. " Logan said while smirking at her.

"You're not going to give up aren't you Mitchell?" Cassie said chuckling.

"Never" Logan said holding that smirk from before.

The 2 channel surf a bit until landing onto the Prince and Me and decided to watch it. Throughout the movie the two would randomly chat, laugh and just enjoy each other's company. Halfway through it, Cassie fell asleep with her head on the back of the sofa slightly tilted towards Logan but not fully on him. Logan just covered her with the blanket. He went back to watching the movie since he wasn't sleepy yet. He casually draped his arm over the head of the couch behind Cassie's head as he watched the movie.

The story really got him thinking. He got to the point in the movie where the girl, Paige was convinced she didn't fit into the guy's , Prince Edward's life. She wanted be independent and stay focused on her own thing. Logan felt that Cassie was doing the same thing. She was focused onto her goals, one of her goals being not getting hurt again. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Paige and the Prince going their separate ways.

* * *

Kendall walked out of his room the next morning to find Carlos not in his bed. He walked out to the living room expecting to find his friend there but instead he found Logan on the couch with his head tilted back and Cassie asleep with her head on his shoulders while his arm was draped over her. He wasn't really sure what to make to the situation. Just then Mama Knight came out of the bathroom and saw Kendall.

"Hi honey. Good party last night?" She asked

"Yeah it was cool" Kendall replied, not wanting to worry his mom about what happened.

"So what's the deal between Logan and Cassie? They look so adorable together" She said to Kendall which watching the 2 figures sleeping on the couch.

"Im not sure…. OH! Have you seen Carlos?" Kendall asked remembering why he came out in the first place.

"Hmm no clue" Mama Knight just replied. " I thought he was sleeping in the room the whole time."

Carlos then walked in from the front door. The sound of the door closing woke both Cassie and Logan up with a jump.

"Morning sleepy heads" Kendall teased.

The two just rubbed their eyes and yawned. Logan stood up and stretched as Cassie straightened herself up.

"I guess we fell asleep watching TV last night." Logan said in a half yawn half mutter.

James then straddled out of the room without his shirt and his hair all over the place. Cassie couldn't help but stare. Even though James was a pretty boy, she couldn't deny that he was attractive and sweet.

"CASSIE! YOURE STILL HERE! WAIT DON'T LOOK AT ME! IM NOT DECENT" James exclaimed

"Uhhh yeah, I didn't have my keys last night so I cant go back to my place yet" said Cassie rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh Allie's up, so she can open the door for you!" Carlos responded, to which he got 5 sets of inquiring eyes shooting at him with curiosity.

"Allie was a bit upset last night…." Carlos started, wanting to leave out the details of what happened while in front of Mama Knight "…so she asked me to keep her company. It was ALL INNOCENT! I SWEAR" He finished assuring Cassie at the same time.

"Carlos I trust Allie's judgment. You're a sweet guy and clearly she likes you" Cassie responded with a smile. "BUT if you hurt her, you will live to regret that" Cassie added at the end sounding slightly threatening. Everyone else just chuckled,

"I'm definitely going back now if Allie's up. I need a nice long shower" Cassie said as she headed towards the door. "I'll see you guys later"

"Do you need a walk back to your apartment" Logan offered

"I can walk you if you want Case" James butted in, and the 2 guys glared at each other.

"Don't worry, it's just next door. Nothing's going to happen" Cassie assured and with that she left.

When she got to her apartment door she knocked until Allie opened the door.

"Hey, sorry. I forgot you didn't have a key, otherwise I wouldn't have left you" Allie apologized. "Jo's stopping by in a few. We are going shopping, want to come?"

"ehhh, I really need to study. My GREs are in 2 days and I NEED to ace it but once Im done we'll go again ok little sis?" Cassie compromised.

Allie nodded and Cassie went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and tie her hair up. When she came out Jo was in their apartment.

"How are you feeling?" was the first words out of Jo's mouth as she ran to hug Cassie.

"I'm fine, Thanks for being there Jo." Cassie said as she hugged back "You to Allie"

"Well YOU 2 have fun shopping today. I'll be a free person once Monday rolls around!" Cassie exclaimed.

"You DEFINITELY need to go shopping, especially if you need to resort to wearing LOGAN'S clothes" Jo joked.

"OMG Case! Why are you in his clothes?" Allie exclaimed.

"I couldn't get back in last night and my dress wasn't exactly comfy sleeping attire" Cassie said trying to defend herself. "Shouldn't you two be leaving now?"

"yeah yeah…c'mon Allie" Jo said as she dragged Allie to the door. " Good luck studying Case!" and with that the 2 were gone, leaving Cassie alone in the apartment.

When she changed into her own clothes, she noticed that the clothes she was wearing before smelled like Logan, and again it brought a smile to her face. She had a million thoughts in her mind. _What were these feelings? It's happening again. I'm falling hard and fast for him. I can't keep avoiding this_. Finally she came to a solution _ AFTER my GREs I'll sort this out._ and with that she spent the next 2 days studying.

When Monday finally ended Cassie came back to the Palmwoods and was surprised to see BTR, Allie and Jo in her apartment ready to congratulate her on finishing the GREs. She was so relieved to finally finish one stressful thing. Cassie decided to bake cupcakes for everyone as a way to distress herself after a full 4 hours of testing.

While she was in the kitchen preparing the ingredients she ran into Kendall.

"Hey Kendall" Cassie said.

"Hey" Kendall just quickly replied. Cassie then realized she never made amends with Kendall for the things that happened at the party.

"Hey…Kendall. " She quietly said "I'm sorry. I was really irresponsible the other day. I was stupid and in the end needed you guys to come save me….I really am sorry" Cassie just said as she focused on an imaginary spot in the bowl she was holding.

Kendall who was still slightly ticked couldn't stay mad at her and just hugged her. "It's fine, just don't do it again next time. And whatever's bugging you, we're all here if you need us. You're like a sister to me" Kendall replied.

"Thanks" Cassie said as she smiled.

Later on while Cassie was working on the cupcake batter and frosting, the rest were just chilling and watching tv and talking. James came over and started talking to Cassie.

"Hey, so when are these amazing cake ready Chef Case" James said as he tried to stick his finger into the frosting to taste it.

"HEY! Get out you rat" Cassie chuckled swatting his hand into the flour by mistake which exploded in his face, which only mad Cassie laugh louder.

"Oh, you're in for it now Ley!" as James took a handful of flour and started chasing Cassie around the apartment. When he threw it at her , she ducked and the flour hit Carlos and Allie square in the face. And pretty soon a flour fight erupted in apartment 2k. Carlos tried to throw flour back at James only to miss and hit Logan. Logan tried to get Carlos back but hit Jo and Kendall instead. In the midst of the mess, Cassie was able to sneak herself onto the balcony without no one noticing. She looked back into the room and saw Logan tackling Carlos with flour, Jo and Allie throwing flour at Kendall. It looked like a cloudy floury war field in there. Cassie just chuckled to herself as she watched the war going on.

"What's so funny Miss Ley?" James said covered in flour, surprising her which caused her to jump because she didn't expect James to sneak out onto the balcony through her room .

"OMG James you scared me !" Cassie exclaimed.

"Aww, hows about a hug as my apology to you" He smiled innocently.

"uhhh " but before she could respond he moved in and hugged her getting some of the flour onto here as she squeaked in surprise. She just hugged him back and then she remembered something.

"Hey James, Thanks for helping me last night" Cassie said as hugged him .

"Anytime Case" James responded. Cassie looked up into him while still hugging him and he looked down at her.

She just giggled and said " You don't look bad for a man covered in flour"

"You don't look bad yourself, you're just missing one thing" and with that James lifted his other hand and unloaded a fist full of flour onto Cassie.

Cassie just laughed and playfully punched James as she chased him back out into the war field that is their living room.

After an hour of flour war and about 2 hours of cleaning, everyone was tired and about ready to head back to their own apartment.

"Oh Logan, I need to return your clothes from the other day" Cassie said as she walked into her room to get it followed by Logan. She turned around and gave it to him followed by a hug.

"Thanks for everything Logan" she said as she hugged him.

"Anything for you Cassie" he replied.

As she walked him and the rest of the BTR boys out she asked him "Hey did you every finish the Prince and Me?"

"Uhh I fell asleep towards the ending" Logan admitted as he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"We'll we can finish it next time " Cassie said as they say their goodbyes.

After seeing the boys off, Jo was by the door about to leave.

"So you and Logan huh?" Jo asked in a joking but serious tone.

"I don't know…..it's just I don't want to get hurt again. Im not sure if I'm ready to jump back in. Im not even sure if he's interested" Cassie just mumbled.

"Don't worry, Logan is a sweet and smart guy but hes not the brightest in the romance department" Jo responded. "When the time is right, you should tell him. I have a feeling his feelings for you are the same as yours for him"

"How are you so sure" Cassie questioned.

"Just by how he looks at you even a blind person can tell" Jo laughed. "Don't worry things will be fine"

"I hope so.." Cassie said uncertainly

"Don't worry, if you need help you have the support from me and everyone else!" Jo assured her.

"Thanks Jo. I'll see you tomorrow?" Cassie asked. "Yeah definitely! Night!" Jo answered.

Cassie then closed the door and walked back into her room. She sat on her bed and began to think about things.

_Now that Im done with GREs, I guess I can focus on other aspects. Logan is sweet to me. But what if I get hurt again? Is Logan worth taking the risk or will he just hurt me? He has been so supportive and helpful. His smiles with the crooked grin and deep dimple always makes me 's always been there for me through good and bad. Why have I been constantly thinking about him? _

After thinking about it for a while the answer was clear to Cassie. She realized she was falling for Logan Mitchell and there's nothing she could do to stop it, it was inevitable. She decided that the next thing to do was to tell Logan how she felt… _Easier said than done_….

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was half intense and half fluff. But trust me it is well needed for setting up the next chapter. Yes, I already started writing it. Again, If you review, you get a preview. Please R&R, it makes me happy and motivated to come up with more updates. **

**Can we please try to spread this story in the fanfiction world? It would mean a lot to me! Tell your mom, dad, friend, cat, dog & tweets about this story! Maybe it would even catch wind to BTR and well lets just say I would thank you appropriately if that happens lol. So TELL THE WORLD! FACEBOOK IT! TWEET IT! TUMBLR IT. EVERYTHING! It would mean the world to me**

**BTW follow me on twitter to support me and for more updates on the progress. /Cee_Ly **

**Until next time, xoxo Cee_Lee**


	6. Big Time Feelings

**NEW: I just added a small section to the story. I feel like it would be better to include that part in this chapter, rather have it in the next chapter.**

**A/N: Next chapter! YAY! I've definitely been having some big time writers block (haha, I know slightly lame -_- lol) **

**But here's the good news, I got the ball rolling so the next chapter is already ½ done. So you shouldn't have to wait THAT long for the next one. **

**Please R&R at the end. Reviewers get a sneak preview of the next chapter **** AND it makes me shell out new chapters quicker.**

**Again, can we please try to spread this story in the fanfiction world? It would mean a lot to me! Tell your mom, dad, friends, cat, dog & tweets about this story! Maybe it would even catch wind to the BTR boys( I can dream right?) So TELL THE WORLD! FACEBOOK IT! TWEET IT! TUMBLR IT. EVERYTHING! It would mean the world to me**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the people from Big Time Rush unfortunately. Also I used Colbie Calliat's song Falling for You in this chapter. That song is hers and not mine. When I picture these story lines it's almost like a musical in my head and appropriate songs just fit in those situations. HAHA. I do however own Cassie and other characters not mentioned in the show as well as the story line. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter ! xoxo Cee_Lee **

Big Time Feelings

The weeks passed by and Cassie is juggling her school work trying to work on songs for Gustavo. Allie is working overtime with the boys on producing their next duet. Everyone was just constantly busy.

As the weeks progressed, Cassie and Logan got more progressively close. They would text each other constantly. When they hung out in a group they would always be next to each other. Every now and then Cassie would brush by Logan's arm and every now and then Logan would put his arms around Cassie.

It was a Thursday and Cassie had the day off since she didn't have classes that day. She decided to just kick it in the apartment and maybe watch some tv and bake some cupcakes since Gustavo was working with the boys and Allie. She was flipping thru the channels when her phone beeped with a text message

"Kendall and I got let out since Gustavo wants to work with the others' harmonies today, want to hang? L " Cassie smiled when she got Logan's text.

"Sure, just knock when you're here . Ask K if he wants to hang with us too since Jo's out filming today. " She texted back,

"Cool, What do you have in mind to do today?" Logan texted

"OOH We should hike up to the Hollywood sign. Heard the view was amazing!" Cassie responded. She always wanted to hike up to the infamous Hollywood sign and touch it. It would have been a great experience.

"Sounds great! See you in a few" Logan texted back.

In about 10 minutes Cassie hears a knock on the door. She opens it and sees Logan standing there with his hand tucked in his pocket looking sheepish.

"Where's Kendall?" Cassie asked

" He bailed. Said something about going back to sleep… I guess It's just us 2 then." Logan answered. Actually he was pretty sure his friend was lying to him. He's sure Kendall only opted out to give the 2 some alone time, but he didn't want to call out his friend. Plus he was glad that he can spend the entire afternoon with Cassie.

Logan drove the 2 of them in the Big Time Rush Mobile. The drive was quick, about 20 mins and when they got to the base they looked up at their hike.

They started walking and hiking towards the path, following the signs that directed them to go where they wanted to go. As they walked they would randomly point out stuff and gradually learning more about each other. Logan learned that Cassie was in the geology club in her high school and she had an interest in art. Cassie soon learned about Logan's dream about being a doctor and his hockey goals.

Halfway up the trail they took a break. Cassie turned around and saw all of LA. The view was amazing and they have only been hiking for 40 minutes. She couldn't wait until they got to the top.

"Smile!" Logan said as he took a picture of Cassie turning around at that moment.

"Eww delete it! I look like a mess." Cassie tried to get the camera and fighting Logan off at the same time.

"You look beautiful" Logan assured her.

"Psh says you, we aren't all blessed like you guys. We can't all be like James.." Cassie jokingly said

Logan upon hearing James' name got a tinge jealous and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "So, what's the deal between you and James?"

"What? Oh he's cool, we're friends…kinda like how we are" and when Cassie said that, she realized that it wasn't the best thing ,especially when she saw the hurt on Logan's face afterwards.

This only meant 2 things. Either she just saw Logan as a friend or she saw James like something more than a friend like how she saw Logan. Either way it was killing him to hear that.

"hey… I didn't mean it like that…." Cassie tried to explain, putting her hand on Logan's shoulder.

"It's fine Case, don't worry about it" Logan just smiled and tried to brush it off like it didn't bug him.

Cassie felt horrible. The deep truth was that …sometimes…James' charms do work on her. It always leads to her questioning her own feelings at times, but with Logan she knew it was real. There was never any question. She was sure of her feelings towards Logan and that's why in her mind she already chose him.

"Let's just keep going" Logan muttered, trying not to ruin the rest of the day with his somber mood.

They continued their hike and soon the Hollywood sign was just around the bend but the tension was still there._It's always James, even back in Minny he ALWAYS gets the girls' attention_ Logan thought to himself as he slowed down his pace. Cassie saw Logan was starting to lag behind. She was worried she ruined what they had. She had to reassure him that she was interested in him some way.

She turned around and said, "C'mon slow poke!" and grabbed his hand and starting running . He quickly cheered up when her hand touched his and just laughed along running with her.

"Who are you calling slow Miss Ley? " Logan said between chuckles

"Hahah you!" Cassie said laughing and running, their hands still intertwined.

They finally reached the sign and to Cassie's dismay it was fenced off. You can see the Hollywood sign like 12 feet in front of you but you couldn't get to it.

"Damn it…. I thought I'd get to touch it" Cassie muttered.

" But the view is amazing" Logan said, trying to comfort her.

Cassie then turned over and looked at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"When was the last time you did something crazy?" She asked with a smirk

"Uhhh… " Logan said uneasily. Every time he did something crazy something bad always happened. When he dressed up as a girl to see Pheobe Nachee and got beaten up, when he thought he could handle Camille and Mercedes at that one party…. His track record for crazy shenanigans wasn't great.

" Let's get a closer look! " Cassie said as she headed towards the fence. She then looked around and saw that there was no one around. Then she started to climb the fence before Logan pulled her down.

"Are you crazy! We'll get caught!" Logan said in a slight hushed tone.

"Cmon Logie, live a little! This will be one of those epic stories you tell your grandchildren! Who else can say they touched the famous Hollywood sign?" Cassie said

After long inner debate, along with Cassie's doe eyes begging him he caved. "Fine …." Logan grumbled and started to climb the fence.

Logan made it over first and was already on the other side. He watched as Cassie was lowering herself down. Something about this girl made him want to take risks and took out all the fears he had. She was definitely something.

Cassie turned around to see how high she was and how much further until she reached the ground. As she did so, she lost her footing and slipped .Logan saw her slip and his heart stopped for a moment. He positioned himself below to try and catch her.

Thankfully she had about 7 feet left so her fall wasn't too devastating. She landed on top of Logan causing the both of them to fall down. Cassie, who had her eyes closed the whole time finally opened it , wondering why she wasn't feeling pain. The first thing she saw was the warm pools of brown that are Logan's eyes staring back at her. She was lying on top of him and his arms were around her waist as hers were around his neck and their faces were less than half a foot apart. Cassie just started laughing as did Logan and she rested her forehead on his as they both laughed. The two then rolled over and stood up.

"That was insane." Cassie said between laughs.

"Good thing I broke your fall huh?" Logan replied dusting the dirt off himself.

"Well I guess I can always count on you to be there for me" Cassie said smiling at Logan, and he returned that smile.

The two went over to the huge Hollywood sign touched it and took pics of everything.

"Wait let's get one of us and the sign" Cassie said as she held out the camera .

"How are you going to do that? The sign is huge." Logan exclaimed.

"Well I can at least TRY" Cassie answered matter of factly as she stood in front of Logan holding out the camera in her outstretched arms.

Logan was behind her, his head on her shoulders and his arms resting on her sides slightly . Cassie leaned into Logan and felt his cheek on hers.

"Smile! " Cassie said before taking the picture.

When they looked at the picture the 2 of them were really close in it. If you didn't know better you'd think they were dating.

Logan laughed, "I told you the sign was too big! All you got was –lywood"

"Hahah oh well. WE'LL always know it was the Hollywood sign" Cassie laughed

The 2 took a couple more pictures together, making funny faces in a few of them. In their last pic, Cassie decided to step it up a bit, especially after the whole James conversation earlier in the afternoon. Right before she clicked the button, she turned to Logan and kissed him on the cheek and took the picture.

Logan couldn't believe what just happened. To say he was happy was an understatement. He looked at the camera in Cassie's hands and said "That one is my fave."

"Mine too" Cassie simply replied.

The sun started to set and they looked out at the LA skyline, enjoying this perfect moment and each other's company.

"We should head out before it gets dark" Cassie said.

Logan agreed and the both climbed back over the fence and started their walk back to the car.20 mins into their walk back the sun has set a decent amount and it was getting darker.

"You don't think it would get completely dark before we get back right?" Cassie asked nervously

"Not afraid of breaking the law but afraid of the dark, Case? I'm surprised." Logan smirked

"Shut up" Cassie said as she playfully pushed Logan and ran ahead.

"You're going to regret that" Logan said and started running towards her. He ran towards her at full speed and when he approached her, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her while he kept going.

"Logan Mitchell! PUT ME DOWN NOW" Cassie said as she hit him and laughed at the same time

"NOPE! I'm going to protect you from the monsters of the dark out there." He replied "and this way, we can get down the mountain faster"

"Hahaha so you're going to carry me down the rest of the way? There's still about a good 30 minutes left of walking!" Cassie said still being carried by logan.

Logan stopped and put Cassie down.

"Aww , I thought you were gonna carry me the whole way and save me the walking" Cassie jokingly said pretending to be hurt

"I am " Logan simply replied and he crouched down in front of her with his back side towards her. "Get on mi'lady"

"What?" Cassie asked . Was he really gonna give her a piggy back ride all the way down … "I'm not going to do that."

"Haha fine have it your way." And with that Logan backed up into Cassie and grabbed her legs as she fell over him as he stood up and before she knew it , he was giving her a piggy back ride the rest of the way down.

"You're impossible Mitchell." Cassie laughed as she wrap her arms around him. Even though Cassie felt bad, she didn't mind hugging onto Logan. He was strong and whatever shampoo he was using smelled amazing. He gave her a nice comforting feeling. Logan didn't normally do stuff like this but he loved how soft Cassie's skin felt and how her warmth and her smell of strawberries encased him.

They finally made it back to their car and it was already 7.

"Wanna grab a bite?" Logan asked because 1. he was starving and 2. he didn't want his day with Cassie to end yet.

"Uhh sure" Cassie agreed.

The 2 grabbed some in-n-out burgers and then proceeded to drive home after their meal. They were both pretty tired already and they both had a long day the next day. Logan had practice at 7am and Cassie was due in the studio after her morning classes.

By the time the 2 made it back to Palmwoods it was almost 9. Logan walked Cassie back to her apartment and when she opened the door they both saw Carlos and Allie kissing on the couch .

"Achemmmm" Logan and Cassie coughed loudly so that the 2 lip locking teens could know they weren't alone and Allie pulled away quickly looking flustered and tried to straighten themselves out.

"Well… Where have you 2 been?" Allie said casually, hoping to divert the attention to the moment the 2 just ruined.

"Seems like it didn't really matter to you as of 30 secs ago" Cassie teased.

"Well we better go Logan. Remember 7am tomorrow for harmonies. " Carlos said as he rushed him and Logan out of the apartment.

"Sooo how was your secret date with Logan?"Allie asked once the boys were out of the apartment

"It wasn't a date, he got the day off and I had nothing to do . We hiked to the holly wood sign no big deal' Cassie said

"Admit it Case, you're falling for him. I can tell by how you look at him." Allie said

"Don't you and Carlos have some lip arrangements to make" Cassie snapped back in a joking way.

Over in the 2J apartment Carlos and Logan made it back.

" So where have you 2 love birds been all day" Katie teased.

"I've been working unlike Logie over here spending a secret date with a Miss Cassandra Ley all day" Carlos quickly said

"Yeah, we all saw you working your lips with Allie" Logan retorted

"So you went on a date with Cassie?" James asked, trying to not let his jealousy be that apparent

"It wasn't a date , we just hiked and ate dinner. Nothing romantic. Logan said, slightly avoiding some of the details of that day. "Where's Kendall ?", trying to divert the attention from himself.

"He's watching a movie at Jo's" James said as he plopped down next to Carlos on the couch. They were going to play video games and see who was the reigning king, while Logan decided to shower and call it a night.

Cassie went to shower and then plopped down on her bed. She was exhausted. She's lying on her bed when her phone beeps.

It was an attached file with a text from Logan. "Here are the pics from today "

She flipped thru them and then she got one more msg.

"So I have one more pic to add to my favorite ones from the day" She looked at the picture Logan attached to the message. it was the candid picture he took of her at the beginning of the hike where he got her unexpectedly . She was just turning around a smile on her face.

She smiled and texted him back," I like this one more" and sent him the pic where she kissed him to show him which pic she was talking about.

She got a smiley emoticon text in return. She was flipping thru the pics of the day, smiling at each last thought before she fell asleep was _Allie's_ _right, I am falling for him. I cant hide from the truth…._ Little did she know, in the next apartment over, Logan was doing and thinking the same thing.

After a day of classes Cassie goes to the studio and sees the boys still recording. As she waited, she couldn't help but look at her new phone background. It was one of the pictures Logan and Cassie took together at the Hollywood sign, just not the kissing one. She didn't need the world questioning about her relationship life. Cassie was pulled out of her thoughts by Gustavo talking to her.

"So you need to come up with a song for your demo" Gustavo said. "Lately, the internet is swarming with these new independent musicians that write their own songs. That's what you need to do"

"Umm.. I can't write a song. My creative department is all 2d art like painting. I don't have what it takes." Cassie said.

"Don't worry, we can help you !" James said with a smile as he and the rest of the boys exited the booth.

"Umm ok… Maybe I can come up with something in the next week or 2" Cassie muttered.

"I need it by Monday" Gustavo just said.

"WHAT? IT'S ALREADY FRIDAY! I CANT GET BACK TO YOU IN 2 DAYS" Cassie yelled.

"I don't care. Monday, 12 pm. " Gustavo just yelled back. "Now back to the booth dawgs! We aren't done for the day yet."

With that, the boys trudged back into the sound booth and Cassie left, feeling both frustrated and pressure.

The weekend passed by so quick and it was already Sunday. Cassie spent the last day and a half trying to come up with a song. There were trash paper balls all over her rooms, the kitchen table, EVERYWHERE. She was lying on the grass in the Palmwoods park with notepaper everywhere and she was near giving up.

Kendall spots Cassie and walks up to her. He stands over her figure there lying on the grass.

"Trouble on the new song?" Kendall asked

"Ughhhh don't remind me" Cassie just replied.

"Let's go back to your apartment and I'll bring over my guitar and meet you there" Kendall said pulling Cassie off the grass.

Cassie made it back to her apartment, surprised to see it empty. Kendall came into her apartment shortly after. Apparently, everyone's having a video game competition next door and Kendall needed some fresh air after hours of staring at the screen.

"So what inspires you?" Kendall asked.

"That's so corny… I've already thought of that angle" Cassie laughed.

"Ok..well what's been on your mind lately…or better question…who?" Kendall just said while tuning his guitar.

Immediately after Kendall said that, Cassie thinks about Logan and how lately she's been surer that she's fallen for him. After that, 2 hours of melodies and lyric changes they finally came up with a song. They did one final go through of the song. Kendall starts strumming his guitar as Cassie sang the lyrics that came from her heart.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

_I'm fallin' for you Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

"OMG! I cant believe I got a song!" Cassie said as she hugged Kendall "Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"You should just tell him" said Kendall as he returned the hug .

"Is it that obvious" Cassie asked blushing.

"Eh, I see how you 2 are around each other, and he's not often that open towards others. You just need to give him a push when it comes to girls" Kendall shrugged.

"Since when are you so observant Mr. Knight?" Cassie said laughing

"I'm just that good" Kendall said with a smirk.

The next day Cassie goes into Rocque Records to records her new song with Gustavo. After spending the remaining of the day there fixing some harmonies she finally got to go back to her apartment. She was hoping to spend some time with Logan today to celebrate her successful song writing. When she reached her apartment and open the door, Jo and Kendall immediately show up next to her and proceeds to push her into the apartment.

"CASE,You should tell him."Jo said with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Uh why the sudden interest Jo" Cassie questioned,

"Kendall told me about the song you wrote for 's so sweet. You should sing it to him!" Jo urged.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? I'm not doing that" Cassie said horrified.

"C'mon, I know you know that he feels the same way" Kendal said laughing at the slight improv on his song lyrics.

"Uhh I don't know…." Cassie said nervously

"Don't worry, we'll do it this coming Thursday, when you have it off. Kendall told me they have that day off too since Gustavo is heading to a meeting with Griffin" Jo said.

"We will be right here backing you up all the way" Kendall said as he put his arm around Cassie's shoulder.

Cassie took a deep breath and looked at her two eager friends "Ok, Let's do this"

* * *

As the week passed, Cassie got more and more nervous. Allie just reassured her when Cassie told her the plan and naturally Allie told Carlos. Pretty soon it was Wednesday, and the big day was tomorrow. She was sitting by the pool trying to clear her head and finish on some school reading when she saw James walking on the other side of the pool. She knew what she had to do. She had to clear things up with James first because even though they haven't really brought it up since that last time in the studio, she knew that he still had some feelings for her.

"Hey James! Can we talk?" Cassie said waving to him to come over.

"Yeah , Whats up?" James said as he sat down

"Umm we're good friends right?" Cassie said not really sure how to approach this.

"Yeah of course." James replied. He knew where this was going. It was pretty apparent that her feelings for Logan have transpired past the friend stage. Even though he was a bit upset that she chose Logan, he wanted her happy.

"Case, stop worrying about me. Now,are you ever going to tell Logan or am I going to have to make you ?" James said with a smile

Cassie smiled back "Thanks James." The two hugged and she was glad that he was so understanding.

Cassie woke up the next morning with her stomach in knots. Seems like everyone except Logan knew about her plan. Allie, Carlos, and James managed to lure Logan to the pool side already while Kendall and Jo went to get Cassie. The plan was that she was going to text Logan and tell him she had a surprise for him. Once she got to the pool entrance she would text " look up" to Logan and he would see her and she would start singing her song while Kendall played the guitar. Hopefully it would work…

Cassie was a nervous wreck all day and even Jo and Kendall's pep talk didn't ease her at all as they got in the elevator.

Logan was dragged to the pool by Allie Carlos and James. In all honesty, he just wanted to spend the day with Cassie again knowing that she had it off. But then again… it seems that everyone around him has been acting suspicious. He tried to think nothing of it. He was sitting at the table on one side of the pool while Allie and Carlos were in the pool and James was tanning it up on the other side. Just then he felt a tap on his back and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey" the dark brown haired girl said to him with her familiar warm smile.

"Camille…" he whispered.

**A/N: Sorry for the newly added cliffhanger but I can assure you the next chapter will be EPIC! Reviews make me happy! THANKS! **

**Xoxo Cee_Lee**


End file.
